


Sharing is Caring

by TheIcyMage



Category: The Fairly Odd Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One explanation for why Chloe Carmichael and Timmy Turner have to share Cosmo and Wanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Timmy Turner had been a huge headache for Jorgan. The boy had managed to find more loopholes in Da Rules and make more unanticipated disastrous wishes than every other godchild combined. Now, he had become a problem that Jorgan had always feared, but never fully expected to see. He had somehow separated himself from his universe and time itself. An effect of all the magic his abundance of wishes left behind, no doubt. Da Rules barely worked the same for him, sometimes preventing wishes in a way that causes more trouble and excitement and sometimes allowing wishes it shouldn’t. While this was of great concern and took some inconvenient working around to keep Fairy World and the human world intact, it wasn’t Jorgan’s biggest concern on the matter. No, Jorgan was far more worried for Timmy Turner’s well-being.

The point of assigning fairy odd parents was to help children cope with unfair, miserable childhoods. Children should be happy, and it was heartbreaking for any fairy to see a child constantly fight tears. However, the godchildren usually grew stronger or gained a bond and support with the fairies that helped them grow up and become individuals that didn’t need wishes. Bonds were inevitable and dangerous, but as the godchildren grew, they found something or someone who occupied their time to the point that their fairies became unnecessary or forgotten. When that didn’t happen, there were other rules designed for children to loose their fairies so they didn’t become dependent on magic or do anything to alter the world drastically. Timmy Turner had formed one the strongest bonds with his fairies and somehow managed to come out of every situation without loosing Cosmo and Wanda. It was touching and deeply concerning. At this rate, Timmy Turner would never grow out of his fairies and enter a healthy, natural human life. Something had to be done.

Sharing fairies, while extremely rare, was not unheard of. Twins and other siblings had been assigned the same fairy in the past and either outgrew the fairy together or one would lose him or her shortly after the other. Unrelated children that didn’t even share the same house wouldn’t normally be assigned the same fairy, but Timmy Turner was no normal godchild and easing him out of depending on magic would require special care. The child Jorgan chose was one he had long anticipated would be Cosmo and Wanda’s next assignment. Jorgan had run a simulation of the world where Timmy lost his fairies at the age 13. In the simulation, there was a girl who stood out to him. Jorgan found her in Timmy Turner’s own universe and found that fate had been much kinder to her. Instead of asthma, she was born with strong, healthy lungs. Her parents never divorced and any fight would be interrupted with some bizarre situation that brought the family closer together. The optimism and empathy she’d developed in the natural world had manifested as cheeriness and kindness without a proper outlet. It was as if Timmy’s universe was trying to make up for stealing her chance to have fairies by making her life better.

Setting up the plan wasn’t too difficult. All he did was create a vacancy in Dimsdale. Moving to the vacancy happened for the same reason many things happened to the girl’s family. The same odd turns of events that gave her a happier life also gave Jorgan a feasible enough reason to give her fairies. Technically he was breaking a rule by telling Timmy about another godkid, but the rules had become so convoluted and, to be frank, wishy-washy, in Timmy’s universe that it was completely overlooked. He supposed there was also some leeway with assigning another child to the same godparents. Timmy didn’t care enough about employment rates or supply and demand to question the set up, but he did object just as strongly as Jorgan had expected. Jorgan didn’t mention the plan to the girl. She was terrible at keeping secrets, something Timmy could actually help her with, and it seemed best to let things work out naturally.

Jorgan was surprised when the girl’s wish made such a big disaster. Cosmo and Wanda always seemed to get the most interesting godchildren. Jorgan kept an eye on the group during the entire debacle, but made sure to not interfere. This was the first step in forming trust between the godchildren. At the end, when the girl said she was done with wishing. Jorgan was worried that he would have to bring out the memory wipes. When Timmy himself talked her out of it and agreed to share, relief was an understatement to how he felt. With time, willingness to share would hopefully develop into a strong bond. Jorgan didn’t expect for it to be as strong as that between Timmy and his fairies, but maybe it would be enough for Timmy to make it through events that needed less and less magic. And maybe it would be strong enough for him to not be crushed and alone when he finally did let go. For now, he could only watch and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really explain why Poof and Sparky haven't been present (at least, not in any recent episodes I've seen) in season 10. Maybe Poof is training to be a fairy oddparent himself and Sparky...I don't know about Sparky. He could just not exist in this world. I had another explanation that doesn't fit with this fic. Season 10 could take place earlier and Chloe didn't last for long as a godkid. Everyone gets their memory wiped and she never comes up again. It's sad, but it would make sense if you ignore references to things from 2015 and on.


End file.
